A Simple Question
by StayStrongxox
Summary: After heartbreak, loss and tears... Is a reunion the right thing for Gabriella at the moment? Or will make her see that there is light at the end of the tunnel?
1. A Little Visit

**Hey, guys! **

**I'm sorry I haven't really been updating much. I've got two weeks of college left and then I'm done! So expect more updates! **

**Now, this come to me a few days a go in a dream (Don't ask!) LOL and I knew I had to write it down..**

**So... From my dream...**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Her long blonde hair blew gently in the wind as she headed to a now familiar place. No matter how many times she came here, it would never get easier. She sniffled and pulled her coat around her more as she walked up the little hill. She smiled slightly as she approached what she was looking for and knelt in front of the grave.

'Hey, sweetheart... I miss you. Hope your okay, darling... Brought you some flowers, freshen and brighten up your grave... There, that looks better!' She said, as she rearranged the new flowers and smiled at her handiwork.

'Much better... Hope your doing okay and that Grandma is looking after you. You know how much she loved you...' She trailed off before she voiced a question that had been bugging her for weeks.

'Has Daddy been to see you?' that questioned was answered by a rumble of thunder.

'Oh sweetheart! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I promise I will try and get him visit... Even if it kills me too... Know that I love you with all my heart, my little angel... I'll be back tomorrow, I promise' she said, before she pressed a kiss on the gravestone, her body shaking with sobs.

'Come on, honey. Let's get you home' Inez Montez said to her daughter. Gabriella Montez sniffled and nodded, her eyes trained on the gravestone.

'Coming momma' she said, pressing another kiss to the grave before raising to her feet.

'I'll be back tomorrow, my angel' she said, before she slowly walked away with her Mom, glancing back a few times to the grave, tears in her eyes.

**In loving memory of**

**Katelyn Rose Bolton**

**17th August 2009- 28th November 2013**

**Here lays a precious angel. Sleep tight**

**Love Mommy and Grandma**

* * *

A little short, I know... And a questions will be answered over the course of this short story... :)

Oh, and the reason I've put Gabriella as blonde, is because of Vanessa's new blonde hair, which I LOVE!

**R&R :D X**


	2. The Reunion

**Ready for another chapter? **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

'Are you sure you want to go?' Inez asked her daughter, who was rushing round the living room, looking for her phone.

'Mom, I'm sure. It'll be nice seeing everyone again' Gabriella said, watching as her mom raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, fine. It'll be nice seeing everyone but him again! But I'm not letting him stop me having a good time with my friends' Gabriella rephrase, as she found her phone hiding under some magazines.

'Well, just be careful, sweetheart' Inez said

'I promise I will be careful, but you don't need to worry! It's just going to be one night and then back to New York next week...' Gabriella said, putting her phone in her clutch bag.

'How do I look?' she asked her mom., doing a little twirl, so that her mini, light pink, baby doll dress floated out around her.

'Beautiful, mija' Inez replied, making Gabriella smile. She looked at her blonde, curled hair and checked her make up in mirror in the hallway, before she grabbed her keys to car.

'Don't wait, momma' she told Inez, kissing her cheek, before heading down to her car before heading out to royal blue, Audi convertible. She closed the door as she got in and plugged her phone into her music system in his her car. She turned up the volume and carefully pulled out of her mothers driveway, heading to East High. She pulled into the car park, half an hour later and gazed up at the school. She sighed heavily and looked round the car park, as she climbed out of her car and locking it up. She saw Taylor's car in car park, which was a relief. Out of everyone, she had only kept in close contact with Taylor and Chad after what with Troy and herself. She headed for the front and stepped into the school, her curls bouncing with every step she took. She stopped outside the auditorium as she walked past it, hearing voices.

'Chad, we have to tell her!'

'Tay! It's obvious she knows he's coming, okay... But you know how difficult it is for him'

'Difficult? For him? It's his fault!' Taylor snapped. It was then that Gabriella knew what and who they were on about. She sighed and opened the door.

'Talking about someone?' she greeted, smiling.

'Gabi! Your hair looking stunning!' Taylor squealed, hugging her closest friend. Gabriella smiled and hugged her back.

'Thanks... Now, what were you two talking about?' she asked, getting straight to the pain. Chad sighed.

'Well... We just hope that you and Troy can put aside your differences just for one night' he said, watching Gabriella closely.

'Chad... I promise when this came about that they're will be no arguments from me! I'm keeping my promise' Gabriella told him, making Chad nod.

'Come on, everyone will wonder where we are' Taylor said, heading for the door.

'You go, we'll be there in a minute' Chad told his girlfriend, who nodded and left the auditorium. Chad turned back to Gabriella and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'Are you sure you should be here?' he asked

'Of course! I'm not going to let Troy pull me down! We're going to have a good night tonight. All of us!'

'Gabriella, what if he sets you back?'

'He won't! I promise you, Chad... I've closed the door on him and what he put me through' Gabriella replied, smiling at Chad. He didn't look convinced. He studied her for a second, before slowly nodding.

'Okay... Come on, let's go and have some fun!' Chad said, pulling on her hand.

'Erm... I need to make a pit stop' she said, as Chad opened the auditorium door . He looked confused for a second before he realized what she meant.

'Oh... Okay... Want me to wait for you?' he asked. Gabriella smiled at him and shook her head.

'Nah.. It's okay. Thank you though. You go, I'll catch up' she said. Chad looked skeptical, but eventually disappeared out of the door and down the corridor...

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she lent on the railings of the school roof. She closed her eyes as the wind blew softly on her face.

'Gabriella?' the girl in question froze and slowly turned round, sighing in relief when saw Kelsi.

'Hey Kelsi' she greeted, a smile on her face.

'Wow... Erm... You look different, Blondie' Kelsi joked, going to hug her. Gabriella accepted the hug and smiled.

'Yeah well, I needed a change after what happened...' she said, making Kelsi tense.

'Oh yeah, I heard what happened... I'm so sorry I couldn't make the funer-'

'It's fine, Kelsi' Gabriella quickly cut in, smiling tightly. 'Your beautiful flowers were enough for me' she continued.

'Okay' Kelsi said softly, smiling sadly at her friend.

'Is he down there?' Gabriella asked, watching as Kelsi nodded.

'Yeah, he's there...' She said, nodding gently.

'Chad sent me up here though. You said half an hour ago, you were going to the toilet' Kelsi said

'Half an hour? I didn't even realize I'd been up here that long!' Gabriella said, grabbing Kelsi's wrist to check the time. She smoothed down her dress and took a deep breath.

'Let's get this over with' Gabriella said nervously. She stepped down the steps carefully in her skyscraper heels and out into the hallway, questioning Kelsi about her life in L.A as they headed for the gym.

'You ready?' Kelsi asked, her hand on the gym door. Gabriella looked terrified but quickly composed herself.

'Just do it' she breathed. She looped arms with Kelsi and together they stepped into the gym, heading towards the gang. Just then, Taylor rushed up to them.

'Gabs, come and get a drink with me!'

'What? You have in your hand' Gabriella pointed out.

'That's Kelsi's' Taylor lied, quickly pushing the drink into Kelsi's hands and shooing her away, dragging Gabriella towards the punch table.

'Taylor, whats wrong with you?' Gabriella asked, tugging her arm out of Taylor grip and turning around, ignoring Taylor protests. She saw what Taylor was trying to protect her from and sighed.

'Tay... You don't need to protect me!'

'You ended up in hospital twice because of him!' Taylor argued

'I know I did! I don't need reminding! Look, I've moved on and so has Troy, by the looks of it... It's okay. He's my past and right now, I'm looking towards my future' Gabriella told her closest friend, who listened and slowly nodded.

'I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to feel hurt' Taylor apologized

'It's okay. Now, where's a cup?' Gabriella said, looking round for one...

* * *

Gabriella had spent most of the night catching up with some of her teachers, including Ms Darbus, who was still as dramatic as ever. However, she froze as she saw Jack Bolton heading towards her.

'I'm sorry, Ms Darbus. I've got to go. We'll catch up later' she said quickly, before she turned and disappeared into the crowd of people. She breathed a sigh of relief as she headed back to the table where most of the gang were sitting.

'So, what else is on the agenda this-' she started to say, before a voice said

'Gabriella?' The table went quiet as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Gabriella straightened her back and composed herself, before slowly turning.

'Alright?' she greeted her ex'

'Yeah thanks. How are you?' Troy Bolton asked.

'Good. Where;s Peroxide gone?' she asked, before she could stop herself. She heard Chad groan behind her in annoyance.

'She's around' Troy bit out, his eyes running over his ex's body from head to toe.

'You're looking good' Troy complimented

'Yeah, well... New City, new start... New life' Gabriella said, turning to face the table and grab her drink.

'You promised' Chad hissed to her

'I'm sorry, it slipped out!' Gabriella hissed back.

'Hi Troysie!' came the sickly sweet voice of Lisa Richards. Gabriella and the gang rolled their eyes and she turned to look at Troy's girlfriend.

'Oh you're here' Lisa said to Gabriella, who narrowed her eyes

'Well, obviously!' she said, taking a sip of her drink. She turned to Taylor and beckoned her onto the dance floor , elbowing past Lisa.

'Ugh, what a fake! I mean that dress does nothing for her figure!' Lisa said, staring after Gabriella, and glaring at her. Chad looked at Troy, who had yet to defend his ex. Troy felt eyes on him and glanced at his best friend.

'What?' he asked. Chad sighed and pulled him away from Lisa and the gang.

'What are you playing at?' Chad asked

'What are you on about?' Troy said, his eyes trained on Gabriella.

'Oi! Look at me! She's your ex, she was your best friend and now suddenly you can't defend her when your girlfriend insults her!'

'I don't have to defend her! Like you said, she's my ex' Troy told him. Chad looked at him like Troy had just slapped him.

'Troy! She went through loosing your kid and you didn't even turn up to the funeral! Do you know what happened after?' Chad said, his anger starting to get the better of him.

'Don't! Don't you dare bring Katelyn into this! She's nothing to do with this!' Troy said darkly, pointing his finger at Chad.

'Tell Gabriella the truth! Why you did what you did! '

'I didn't do anything!' Troy argued

'Really? Cheating on Gabriella the day your kid died? That's low, Troy!'

'Don't you think I know that?' Troy said, starting to get angry. Just then, Gabriella walked up to the squabbling best friend.

'What the hell is going on?' Gabriella demanded as stood facing them both, her hands on her hips.

'I'll leave you to deal with this' Chad said, before walking into the crowd on the dance floor.

'What was that about?' Gabriella demanded, making Troy sigh.

'About what happened... that day' he said, making Gabriella tense.

'Oh... Well, it's in the past' she said, the words cutting her like a knife. She sighed and turned to go back to Taylor when he grabbed her hand, turning her to face him.

'I need to talk to you' he said

'No... No... No, you don't. You really don't' Gabriella said, turning her back on Troy again, but he pulled her back.

'I do!'

'I just said no, Troy! You did what you did, you can't change it!' Gabriella said, glaring at him. Troy glared back, before he grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her from the gym discreetly, making none of their friend saw them...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	3. The Truth Will Out

**Ready another chapter?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

'Get...Off...Of...Me!' Gabriella squirmed to get out of Troy's grip. He dragged her up the stairs and pushed her towards the bench.

'You're listening to me whether you like it or not!' Troy said firmly.

'I haven't spoken to you for five months and now suddenly it's takes one night for you say more than two words together!' Gabriella spat at him.

'I could say the same for you!'

'Excuse me? You cheated on me the day our daughter died! I got home, distraught, to find you in bed with Peroxide!' Gabriella screamed. Troy faltered and the fire evaporated in his eyes.

'Well, that shut you up didn't it?' she snarled, pushing past him and walking to the other side of the rooftop, where Troy had asked her to Prom in Senior Year.

'I'm sorry' she heard him say, softly, as he followed her. She stopped walking and turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

'Do you know what makes it worse? I had our daughters blood on my clothes and you couldn't even ask what had happened! I held her in my arms while she bled to death! You couldn't even pick up your mobile to find out what was wrong!' Gabriella cried, her hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry!' Troy repeated

'Sorry doesn't change what happened, Troy! Hell, it could've been me bleeding to death and you wouldn't have a clue!'

'Gabriella! I said I'm sorry!'

'I don't want your pity! I want to know what possessed you to bed someone other than me! A week after you proposed as well! If you loved me as much as you claimed you did... Why did you do it?' Gabriella asked. Troy didn't answer.

'Can't answer me can you? What was it? You didn't really love me? Or was you mad that my mother was ill and I had to go and look after her?' Gabriella demanded. She sniffled when Troy still didn't answer. She walked past him, shaking her head.

'I did it because I was angry!' Troy spoke up, making Gabriella stop in her tracks and turn to face him.

'Angry about what?' she bit out sharply.

'I was angry because you just upped and left with Kate without even a note, to look after your mother... A text at midnight was all I got after I was going out of my own mind, wondering where you was!' Troy shouted. He stared as Gabriella, before he continued.

'To top it off, I had a furious argument with my parents over our plans for New York. They didn't like it and a few hurtful things got said. I stormed out and went to a bar...' he trailed off, knowing he didn't need to complete the sentence. What he wasn't expecting was for Gabriella to laugh humorlessly.

'You really think that's going to work? I didn't even smell the alcohol on your breath! You were sober, Troy! Admit it!' she shouted furiously.

'Why are you acting like your a saint? You didn't even tell me Katelyn had died!'

'I'd just found you in bed with another woman!' Gabriella retorted hotly

'I found out from my mother! My mother, Gabriella! Two days AFTER it happened!' Troy screamed at her. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

'And don't even bring up the funeral!'

'What about it?' Gabriella said dangerously

'Not allowing me to say a final goodbye?' Troy choked out

'You shouldn't have done what you did!' Gabriella said simply.

'Don't you dare! Don't you dare use that as an excuse!' Troy shouted, grabbing her roughly by the arms

'Get off me!' Gabriella shouted, her eyes wide in slight terror.

'I found out from my mother that the funeral had taken place, when she came back from it!' Troy shouted

'Really? Cause your mother said different! Said you knew exactly what time the funeral was! What happened? Did Peroxide convince you not to go or was guilt eating away at you?' Gabriella snarled.

'I swear to god..' Troy started, his anger starting to take over, as his grip tightened on her arms

'What? You going to hit me? Have you turned abusive now?' Gabriella taunted. Troy looked as though he was going murder her. He pulled her roughly to him, making Gabriella gasp and brace herself.

'TROY! DON'T YOU DARE!' Chad screamed, as he rushed towards them

'Chad, leave it! It's between us!' Gabriella said, looking over her should at him as he slowed to a stop a feet away from them.

'But-'

'Chad, Leave us!' Troy yelled impatiently. Chad slowly and reluctantly walked away as Gabriella freed herself from Troy's grip and walked to sit on the bench, wanting some alone time and let Troy calm down...

* * *

'Why have you never visited her grave?' Gabriella asked, her voice full of emotion. Stood near the railing, Troy turned to face her, calm and collected.

'I guess I've never built up the courage' he said simply.

'You should go. Say your goodbye' Gabriella whispered, looking up at him through her lashes.

'Come with me' he said, squatting down in front of her, watching as she shook her head.

'Why not?' he asked

'Because you need to do it yourself. I said my goodbye, now you need to do yours' Gabriella said, getting to her feet and heading for the stairs.

'Ella, I'm sorry' Troy apologized, grabbing her wrist lightly.

'Ella?' she question, the emotion evident in her voice.

'Yeah, my Ella' Troy whispered, stepping closer to her, staring intently at her lips. Gabriella felt something shift in the air and it wasn't something she liked. She freed herself of Troy's grip and turned to walk down the stairs, pausing to face him again.

'Promise you'll go and see her' Gabriella asked, holding his gaze

'I promise' he confirmed, smiling slightly as Gabriella nodded and headed down the stairs, heading back towards the gym...

* * *

As the night progressed, Gabriella relaxed a lot. At the moment she was watching Chad and Taylor dance no the dance floor, when her thoughts went to Troy. She hadn't seen or heard from him since she left him on the rooftop and she hoped that he had done as she had asked, but she doubted it. Just then her phone vibrated in her clutch.

_Sender: Troy_

_Meet me. Please! I can't do this alone! X_

Gabriella sighed and tucked her phone back in her bag. She scowled and grabbed her drink, heading for the punch at the table on the side of the room, when Lisa strutted up to her.

'Oi! Where's my Troysie?' she demanded drunkenly

'How would I know?' Gabriella asked as she poured some more punch into her cup.

'You two disappeared for ages! What happened?'

'We talked and cleared the air' Gabriella lied. They hadn't talked sensibly and it had made things worse between them.

'Whatever! Just stay away from him!' Lisa said

'You're welcome to the cheating scumbag!' Gabriella said, before she elbowed past Lisa and headed back to her table, before she spotted Chad on his phone looking for her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as he spotted her headed towards her, hanging his phone up.

'He needs you, Gabs' he said, looking at her a pang of smpathy jolting through his veins for his best friend.

'No he doesn't, Chad! He needs to this by himself!' Gabriella argued.

'But Gab-'

'Chad! He made his bed... He can lay in it!' Gabriella shot at him, before she turned and headed into the crowd on the dance floor, finding Kelsi.

'What was that all about?' Taylor asked Chad, as Gabriella stormed past her.

'Just... Gabriella being stubborn' Chad said, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	4. An Unexpected Revelation

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry to all my lovely readers!**

**I've been so busy with my last week of college! Going all my work in and sorted, before I graduate! **

**I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Taylor and Chad entered their apartment, Gabriella trailing in behind them, shutting the door behind her and walking into the living room section.

'So, a Rosé? Merlot?' Taylor asked Gabriella, who smiled while taking off her coat and folding it over the back of the sofa, with her bag.

'A small Rosé, please. I'm driving' Gabriella replied, smiling at her friend. Taylor nodded and headed to the kitchen, leaving Gabriella and Chad in the living room.

'So, how have you been?'Gabriella asked. Chad nodded.

'Yeah, I've been good, thanks... But more importantly... How are you? I know it must have been hard tonight' Chad said softly.

'Not really, I mean apart from the obvious... I was looking forward to seeing everyone' Gabriella replied

'I'm sorry... About what I said before about he needing you. I shouldn't pressure you into that... So, I apologize' Chad said, making Gabriella smile.

'It's fine, Chad. Honestly... Have you guys made up? I know from Taylor that you guys argued quite badly and didn't speak for six weeks'

'Yeah, well... After you turned up here, distraught... I kind of lost it after what you told us' Chad said

'Trust me, I had to stop him getting on a plane to kill Troy' Taylor announced as she walked back into the room, with a tray of drinks. Chad and Gabriella grabs their and Taylor set the tray on the coffee table.

'Thanks... I wouldn't have cared at that point if you had killed him or not' Gabriella said honestly. They fell into silence for a minute before Taylor voiced something that was on her mind.

'I wonder where Barbie and Choreographer were tonight?' she questioned

'Who?' Chad asked Taylor, confusion lace din his tone.

'Ryan and Sharpay' Taylor clarified for Chad,while rolling her eyes at Gabriella, who giggled.

'Oh! I don't know. I was expecting them to arrive fashionably late or to make a big entrance at least to a big dance number' Chad said, taking a sip of his beer that Taylor had brought him on the tray.

'That would've been fun to watch' Taylor said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Gabriella and Chad giggled, when loud banging came to the door, making Gabriella freeze.

'Don't open it!' she mouthed at Chad.

'Chad! Taylor! Open the door! I know she's in there!' Troy's voice came floating through the door.

'Don't' Gabriella repeated. Taylor grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bedroom, ushering Gabriella inside before she shut the door, looking at Chad.

'What do we do?' she asked

'Keep her in there' Chad whispered, before heading for the door and opening it.

'She's not here, Troy' Chad said, before Troy could open his mouth to speak.

'That would be more convincing if her car wasn't parked outside' Troy said through gritted teeth.

'We sent her home in a taxi!' Chad said, slamming his hand on the door frame to stop Troy from entering.

'Really? 'Cause her house in pitch black and her Mom's car isn't on the driveway. Gabriella always leaves a light on in the house, whether she's asleep or not!' Troy stated. While this was going on, Taylor had opened the door quickly and shut the door behind her quietly.

'Gabs? What's wrong?' she asked, as she saw Gabriella sobbing. She rushed to her best friends side and hugged her. She looked at the photo in Gabriella's hands and smiled sadly. It was photo of Gabriella, Chad and Taylor with Katelyn, from a day at the beach with Troy, just two weeks before she died. It was one of the happiest memories of Katelyn that Taylor had.

'I should leave! Mom and Chad were right, I shouldn't have come back for this reunion!' Gabriella sobbed

'Hey... Hey! Come on, don't get upset... It'll be okay. Chad will get rid of Troy and we can talk, yeah?' Taylor aid gently, rubbing Gabriella's shoulder.

'No, no... I need to go and never come back. It's all bad memories here. My mum been ill, Katelyn...' Gabriella trailed knowing Taylor got the point.

'Maybe it won't be a bad thing to talk to Troy? He's hurting, Gabs... I don't think he ever grieve for her' Taylor said, softly, not wanting to upset her friend anymore.

'Of course he didn't grieve! He only found out two days after she died! Do you know why he never turned up for the funeral? Do you? Because Jack and Lucille told him when it was!' Gabriella ranted. Taylor shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, when a knock came to the door.

'Can I come in?' Chad asked through the door. Gabriella calmed herself down and opened the door.

'I should get going' she said, avoiding eye contact with Chad and Taylor.

'Gabi-'

'Thanks for the drink' Gabriella continued, cutting Chad off.

'Gabriella-' Taylor tried, as Chad turned to her for help.

'I'll call you when I'm back in New York' Gabriella interrupted, before grabbing her coat and bag and rushing from the apartment, slamming the door shut before her. She rushed out into the cool night air and blinked back the tears. She headed for her car, only to drop her keys. She sighed and scooped down to pick them up, when she felt a presence behind her.

'Thought you were at home?'

'Though Chad had gotten rid of you?' Gabriella fired back as she gripped her keys and rose to her full height.

'Chad can't lie for the life in him! Plus, your coat and bag were on the sofa' Troy pointe dout, making Gabriella sigh.

'What do you want?' Gabriella asked tiredly

'To talk to you' Troy said simply

'Think we did enough of that earlier' Gabriella snapped

'Please Ella... Katelyn wouldn't want us to be like this!' Troy said, making Gabriella's eyes flash with hate.

'Don't! Don't you dare bring her into this!' She growled, storming to her car.

'Then talk to me for Christ sake!' Troy shouted, rushing after to her.

'I don't have to talk to you! We had a connection once, but now she's gone, I don't have to have anything to do with you anymore' Gabriella said, before she unlocked her car and slid into the drivers seat. She sighed and chucked her bag and coat onto the back seat, only to jump when the passenger door slammed shut.

'GET OUT!' she shouted, reaching over to open the passenger door, but Troy pushed her back

'Drive!' he order

'No, it's my car, get out!' Gabriella argued

'DRIVE!' Troy screamed. He was done with her not listening to him and he was going to do whatever it took to get her to talk...

* * *

'There! Now out!' demanded Gabriella, as she pulled up at the Bolton residence.

'Okay' Troy said, reaching over and grabbing the car keys from the ignition and climbed from the car.

'TROY!' Gabriella screamed, opening the door and slamming it shut as she climbed out.

'You can have these back once we've talked' Troy called over his shoulder, unlocking the front door to his parents house and stepping inside. He heard Gabriella stomping up the path behind him, slamming the door behind her, making Troy thank the lord that his parent were out for the night.

'Sit' Troy commanded as he disappeared into the kitchen.

'I'm not a dog!' Gabriella hissed to him when he was out of earshot. She clenched her fingers into fist as she sat on the sofa and sighed, looking round the living room and her eyes landed upon a picture of herself, Troy and Katelyn a day after she was born. She got up and crossed the frame, picking up the photo frame, her fingers tracing over her daughter. The tears returned, burning her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

'You okay?' Troy asked, making her jump. She quickly composed herself and put the photo down.

'Yes' she said, turning round to face him. Troy set the drinks on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa.

'Sure you are' he commented. He leaned back and rested against the massive pillows on the sofa.

'What do you want, Troy?' Gabriella demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

'For us to sit and has a civil conversation! The last time we properly spoke without wanting to fight each other was the before you left' Troy said.

'My mother was ill, Troy!'

'So ill that you had to leave without a note?Or a goodbye?' Troy shouted

'Yes!'

'Why? What was so ill about your mother that you had to-' Troy began to rant, only for Gabriella to cut him off.

'She had cancer, Troy!' she shouted, stunning him to silence.

'What?' Troy asked, when he regained his ability to speak.

'You heard me' Gabriella said darkly.

'Well... Why didn't you tell me?'

'In case you hadn't noticed... I was in shock at the thought that I could lose my mother!' Gabriella said

'Not even after the shock had worn off? You didn't think to me then?' Troy said, standing up and storming over to her.

'No! Because she made me promise not to tell anyone until the doctors were certain it was treatable'

'Ella! I could've been there! Supported you! Hell, we could still have our daughter with if you have told me!'

**SMACK**

The sounds echoed through the room.

'Don't you dare! Don't you dare blame this on me!'Gabriella said, the tears coming back

'I'm sorry' Troy said, as he gingerly touched his burning cheek were she had slapped him.

'Are you? Because it sounded like you meant that! I bet your parents blame me as well don't they? Taking their granddaughter away!'

'No... Of course they don't!' Troy exclaimed

'Really? I mean you obviously do! You blamed me so much for taking her away, you went and cheated!' Gabriella choked out, her eyes starting to go black with anger.

'I told you... That wasn't my fault!'

'It takes two to tango, Troy!' Gabriella shouted

'I know that!' Troy shouted angrily. 'Do you think I don't miss her? Do you think that I don't think about her every second of everyday? Because I do! The day she was born, I've never loved you more... You gave me the most beautiful little girl, a part of us... And then she was ripped away from us four years later, from me, without a goodbye! When Lisa told me she was pregnant, I panicked! I panicked because...' Troy ranted, but Gabriella had stopped listening when she heard the words 'Lisa' and 'pregnant' in the same sentence.

'Pregnant?' Gabriella gasped. Troy stopped ranting and went pale at his admission.

'Ella...' he breathed, sighing heavily.

'Five months! That's all it's taken you! Five months to run off and start playing happy families with Peroxide! What? You going to forget everything we went through? With Katelyn?' Gabriella shouted. She gasped when Troy backe dher up against the wall, his arms caging her in, trapping her.

'Who do you take me for? Katelyn will always be in my memories! Just like you will be! I'll never love Lisa as much as I love you and you know that! But if you think for one second that this kid is going to replace Katelyn... Then you don't really know me at all!' Troy growled, shaking her by the shoulders.

'How do I know that?. You'll be engaged by the end of next week! Pretending you love her that much, when in reality you don't love her at-' Troy knew he was heading for another slap, but in that moment he didn't care. The second his lips touched hers, he knew that Lisa was never his, Gabriella was. He felt her struggle against him, but he held her in place, his hands trapping the side of her face, his fingers curling into her hair, mimicking the action of his tongue curling round hers. Gabriella didn't know where she found the strength from, but she shoved him away, ignoring the way her lips tingled as they separated.

'What the hell are you doing?' Gabriella gasped

'I had to! You were speaking the truth and I had to shut you up' Troy said, breathing heavily.

'No... no, you don't kiss me when you want to shut me up! You most certainly don't kiss me after telling me that your girlfriend is pregnant!' Gabriella's voice broke on the last word and she crumbled to the floor before Troy's eyes.

'I'm sorry' he said honestly, walking towards her and getting on his knees, stretching his arm out to hug her, but she pushed him away.

'Don't touch me!' she choked, holding up a hand to warn him. She hugged her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms round them as she let her forehead hit knees, her body shaking with sobs...

* * *

**Ryan and Sharpay will be making appearances! Don't worry!**

**R&R X**


	5. The Tearful Truth

**I'm finito with college now! Just been having a few days of relaxing before I felt up to writing! **

**So... Ready for a flashback and revelation?**

**A/N: Brief mention of self injury, nothing graphic, I promise.**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

'Here, drink this' Troy said, handing Gabriella a glass of ice cold water. She reached up from her position on the floor and accepted it, taking a long sip.

'You're welcome' Troy answered her unspoken question, which Gabriella at him for, making Troy sigh in annoyance.

'Giving me the silent treatment? How mature' he said, as he turned and headed back to sit on the sofa, annoyance cursing through his veins.

'She can't be pregnant, Troy' Gabriella spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

'Huh?' Troy inquired, confusion laced in his voice.

'Peroxide. She was drunk when you left the reunion' Gabriella said slowly, as if speaking to a little kid. Troy stared at her and scoffed.

'Don't talk crap, Ella' he said

'Wha- It's true! Why would I lie about that?' Gabriella asked, getting to her feet.

'Because she wouldn't lie to me!'

'What? Like I did?' Gabriella said, lowering her voice to a dangerous level, warning him not to press her buttons further.

'Yeah!' Troy snapped

'Fine! When she stumbles through that door... Do not come running to me!' Gabriella snapped back, grabbing her keys from the fire mantel, along with her bag and keys. She heard Troy sigh as she headed for the door.

'I went to see Katelyn' he spoke up, making her freeze in tracks.

'You're lying. You're just saying that so I'll stay' Gabriella said, after a few seconds of debating whether he was telling the truth or not. She heard him get up from the sofa and walk up behind her.

'Her grave had lillies and tulips on, a fresh batch. Her favorite teddy, the one she wouldn't sleep without... Her message on her gravestone is from you and your Mom' Troy told her, brushing the hair away from Gabriella's shoulder.

'What did the message say?' she asked, her voice wavering

'Here's lays a precious angel. Sleep tight, love Mom and Grandma' Troy answered, his voice cracking. He watched as Gabriella slowly turned to face him, tears sparkling her eyes.

'Did you take her anything?' she asked, her voice breaking.

'A candle... A some flowers, with a letter'

'A candle?' she questioned

'Yeah. A vanilla one. She always liked vanilla, so I thought it would be fitting' Troy answered, staring at her. He was surprised when she slowly lifted her arms round his neck and hugged him, her grip getting tighter the more she held on to her tears. Eventually, she let them go and allowed her sobs to overtake her body. He held her in her arms and felt his own tears burn his eyes as he teared up. He swallowed harshly, trying to blink them away, but it was no use. He buried his head in her shoulder and allowed the tears to fall...

* * *

'I'm sorry' Gabriella said, half an hour later, as they sat facing each other on the sofa.

'It's fine'

'No, it's not. I was hurt and upset and I should've told you what happened when it did, but I didn't' Gabriella said, her head resting on her hand, that was propped up on the sofa.

'Will you tell me?' Troy asked softly, testing the waters to see if he wasn't overstepping the mark

'About what?' she asked, avoiding his gaze, as she knew exactly what it was he was asking.

'Ella...' He said gently, making Gabriella sigh.

'A hit and run' she eventually answered, when she felt strong enough to speak.

_Flashback_

_'Mommy? Is Daddy coming soon?' four year old Katelyn Rose Bolton asked, as she, her Mom and Grandma sat outside in the early morning sun._

_'Not today, darling. But you can call him tonight' Gabriella answered, smiling at her daughter, before tilting her head back let the heat of the early morning sun tan her face._

_'Okay, mommy' Katelyn smiled, going back to bouncing her ball on the ground, Gabriella keeping an eye on her, by peeking over the rim of her sunglasses. Just then her phone rang. _

_'Mom, can you keep an eye on Katelyn? I need to take this' she asked her Mom, who nodded and smiled. Gabriella smiled back, before she headed inside. Inez smiled at her Granddaughter as she played happily and went back to her reading, stopping occasionally to watch Katelyn._

_'Grandma, wake up! My balls gone into the road' Katelyn said, shaking her Grandmother awake, after a few minutes._

_'Okay, sweetie. Hang on, let me get my shoes' Inez said, as her senses awoke. She got up and headed inside for her shoes, while Katelyn waited near the gate on the sidewalk._

_'Come on, Grandma!' Katelyn called, watching her ball, so no one else would get it. A gush of wind blew around her, causing the ball to roll closer to her. She headed towards it, stepping of sidewalk just the littlest bit and bent down to pick it up._

_'KATELYN!' Inez screamed. Katelyn dropped her ball in shock as her Grandma's scream reached her ears. Gabriella jumped violently and came rushing from the living room, in time to see Katelyn fly over the bonnet of a car and hit the sidewalk with a sickening crack. Gabriella hung up her phone and dropped it, rushing past her Mom, her heart thudding in her chest as she rushed to help Katelyn._

_'KATELYN!' Gabriella screamed, skimming her knees as she skidded to a stop next to her daughter. She distantly heard her Mother shouting for an ambulance, but all she could see what the blood rapidly staining the pavement from underneath her daughters head._

_'MOMMY!' Gabriella's cry echoed in the air, like a scared little girl looking for her Mommy. She had gone into full panic, not realizing she was crying until the hot tears splashed onto her daughters top._

_'They're on their way! They're on their way, honey!' Inez said, rushing to her daughters side._

_'I need to hold her!' Gabriella cried_

_'Honey, don't move her!' Inez told her daughter, holding her in her arms to stop her._

_'I need to hold her!' Gabriella sobbed, wriggling out of her mothers grip and leaning over her daughter, sobbing heavily..._

_End of flashback._

'Did you get the car registration number?' Troy asked hoarsely

'No! I was more concerned for our daughter!' Gabriella said, her voice rising.

'Not even the color?' Troy asked

'A dark blue... I think! You're best asking my Mother!' Gabriella said, sounding tired.

'Was... was she pronounced dead there? Or at the hospital?' Troy asked, wiping his tears away.

'There. She was dead the second her head connected heavily with the concrete' Gabriella said through her tears. Troy swallowed thickly again, and pulled her back into a hug, stroking her head and pressing kisses into her hair...

* * *

'I'm sorry, Ella' Troy whispered a few minutes later, making her look at her him.

'For what?'

'For cheating on you! My head was all over the place and I did have a drink or three... But I was stupid and I regret it so much!' Troy said, his voice sincere.

'After I caught you... When I fled... Didn't you wonder why I was so upset?' Gabriella asked, after a few seconds of studying him silently.

'I thought it was because of what you just saw... I didn't think about the blood until later on' Troy admitted, looking down.

'Why didn't you call me?'

'Thought you'd need some space' Troy said, tucking a piece of stray hair back behind Gabriella's ear, his hand lingering on her cheek.

'You proposed to me! If you loved me that much, you wouldn't have done it! I nearly killed myself because of you!' she blurted out, her eyes widening as her brain caught up with her mouth.

'Ex- excuse me?' Troy stuttered, his eyes showing his terror.

'I shouldn't have said that!' Gabriella gasped, before she quickly scrambled out of his grip, grabbing her keys, bag and coat and rushing for the front door. She managed to open it before Troy reached her over and slammed it shut, pressing her into it, so she couldn't escape.

'You are not telling me that and then expect to leave!' Troy growled into her ear. Gabriella turned round, so she facing him, still pressed against the front door, but her eyes were black and wild and Troy knew he was on the receiving end of her rant.

'You want to know? I'll tell you! The first time-'

'The first time?' Troy interrupted alarmed

'The first time' Gabriella said firmly 'Was the night she died! After I found you and Peroxide, I fled to Chad and Taylor's apartment. They went to sleep after calming me down, but my mind was on overdrive. I didn't even know what I'd done till I awoke in the hospital a few hours later!'

'What did you do?' Troy asked, afraid of the answer

'Attempted overdose. Found a packet of pills and some vodka and downed the lot... The second time was after her funeral. I was 24 and just buried my baby girl... Yet my Mom thought it would be a good idea to answer a work call and leave me in the house alone. I went mental, smashed the house up... Slit my wrist' Gabriella said, making Troy physically recoil at how blunt she had spoken.

'You... What?...' Troy couldn't even formulate a sentence without processing what he had heard.

'Hang on! How if the second time my fault?' he questioned, after he had absorbed Gabriella's rant in.

'Your mother told me you knew when the funeral was, yet you never turned up! I was waiting for you walk through the doors or to the graveside, but you never turned up!' Gabriella shouted.

I thought you wouldn't want me there!' Troy shouted back, finally admitting the truth.

'What?' Gabriella questioned, in a dangerously low voice.

'After what I did, I thought everyone would hate me and wouldn't want me at the funeral, so I didn't go! I didn't want a graveside bust up or cause a scene, so I stayed away!'

'You. Thought. It. Was. Best. If. You. Stayed. Away?' Gabriella screamed, punctuating each word with hit at Troy.

'Quit hitting me!' he yelled, grabbing her forearms and grabbing her away from the door and pushing her up against a wall, like he had done earlier.

'THAT WAS YOUR DAUGHTER I WAS BURYING AND YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU STAYED AWAY IN CASE WE HAD BUST UP?' Gabriella bellowed, struggling against him.

'Tell me right now, would we have been at each others throats? If I had turned up?'

'No! Because that day... As hard as that day was... Was a celebration of her life, Troy! A day where we remembered her, her laugh, her beautiful smile and the way her blue eyes eyes lit up whenever you walked into the room!' Gabriella said, her voice nearly cracking, making Troy tear up at the memory of his daughter.

'Was she in any pain?' he asked. through his tears

'It was quick' Gabriella said, before fell against the wall besides her and leaned heavily against it, making Gabriella realize that this was only the beginning of his grieving.

'Do you want this 'kid' with Peroxide?' Gabriella asked changing the subject, leaning next to him and placing a hand on his arm.

'No! I'm not ready... I don't want her! I know that sounds harsh but it's true!'

'Then tell her! Tell her your fears and-'

'I want you! I want my kids to be with you! I want you to become my wife! And I want... More than anything... Is for you to love me as much as I still love you' Troy blurted out. Gabriella was stunned by his admission.

'Troy-'

'It's true! I know I was stupid to cheat in the first place and I regret that so much! But I will do anything to get your forgiveness'

'You can't the do the one thing I want'

'Yes, I can!' Troy said adamantly, roughly cupping her cheek.

'You can't'

'I can! Tell me!' Troy said desperately, his hands clutching her face as he rested his forehead against hers.

'Time back time and don't sleep with her' Gabriella said, watching as Troy dissolved into sobs and allowed his body to drop to the floor, the tears slipping down his cheeks. Gabriella sniffled and headed for the front door, picking up her keys, coat and bag.

'I'll see you around, Troy' she said, opening the door and rushing out to her car, ignoring Troy's shouts of her name. She unlocked her car and climbed in, peeling away from the kurb, her eyes stinging with unshed tears as she disappeared into the night...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	6. The Morning After The Truth

**Sorry! Sorry! I've had a crazy few weeks! **

**I promise I will update this twice this week! **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

The next morning, Troy awoke after crying himself to sleep. After Gabriela had left, it wasn't long before Lisa came back in a drunken stupor, making Troy realize that Gabriella had been telling the truth earlier. After a massive row, he slammed the door on Lisa, after she revealed she had gotten rid of the kid when she found out she was pregnant, claiming she didn't want to be tied down at twenty with a screaming brat. She was lucky that she was a woman, otherwise Troy would've hit her if she wasn't. He had gone straight to his room and collapsed in tears on his bed, eventually allowing sleep to over come him.

'Troy? It's past noon! Now get up!' came his mothers voice. He groaned, but slowly rose from the bed, wincing at the soreness in his neck. He looked in the mirror and looked slightly shocked at his reflection. He rushed into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, hoping for his red eyes to calm down. After five minutes, he decided he look presentable, so he left the bathroom and walked back into his room, getting changed into a fresh pair of clothes and headed into the kitchen.

'Morning Momma' he greeted. His mother looked up from her breakfast and smiled at her only son.

'Morning sweetie! You okay?' she asked.

'Yeah. Listen, I'm going to head out. I'll catch you later' Troy said, before rushing for his car keys and rushed from the house before he mother could question him...

* * *

Inez Montez liked surprises, ones that her daughter and granddaughter used to do, like make her cakes and things. She didn't really like the when they involved her daughters ex.

'Troy Bolton. Didn't expect to see you here again' was her greeting when she opened her front door to face him.

'I totally understand if you don't, but can I please come in and talk to you?' Troy asked. Inez eyed him suspiciously, but slowly stepped back and allowed him in.

'What can I do for you?' Inez asked as she led Troy through to the kitchen, where the smell of brownies hit him.

'I need something answering' He said, smiling brightly when she placed a brownie in front of him.

'Depends what it is!' Inez said, chuckling as Troy bit into the warm chocolate goodness.

'You've still got it, Inez! These are delicious' Troy complimented

'Thank you... Now, what can I do for you?' she asked politely

'It's about... Katelyn. The day she died...' He winced when he saw Inez's pained expression.

'What about it?' she asked

'The car... What took her from us... What color was it?' Troy asked

'A dark blue... An Audi Convertible... Why do you want to know this, Troy?'

'I just do... Help me get some closure, you know?'

'Mhmmm' Inez looked skeptical but dropped the subject

'Is Ella still here?' he asked, his heart dropping as Inez shook her head.

'She went back to New York this morning' Inez answered.

'Oh... When will she be back?' Troy asked, trying not to sound upset.

'Honestly? I don't think she'll ever be back... Unless something happens to me' Inez replied, making Troy nod. He cleared his throat and avoided her gaze.

'How are you? Ella told me why she left so suddenly that week...' Troy trailed off, knowing he didn't need to complete his sentence.

'I'm good. The Doctors caught it early , so luckily after an operation, it was gone' Inez said

'That's good. That's good' Troy said, smiling softly. Inez nodded and a slight awkward tension entered the room.

'Listen, I'd better go. If you hear from Ella... Tell her... Tell her to be happy, she deserves it' Troy told Inez, who nodded.

'I will... Troy' she called, as he exited the room. He turned and re entered the kitchen, staring at Inez.

'Yeah?'

'Find someone. Someone who makes you happy' she said

'I already did... And I lost her' Troy told Inez, watching as she sighed.

'You really hurt her, Troy'

'I know. She told me last night'

'She was with you?' Inez inquired, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah... Look, Inez... I'm really sorry for what I put your daughter through. I truly am... If I could turn back time, I would've been there to support along with Ella and Kate' Troy said sincerely, before he smiled weakly and headed from the house...

* * *

'I need your help' were the first words what greeted Chads ears.

'Excuse me?'

'Your Dad still works in the Police, right? Is Katelyn's case still open?'

'What?' Chad exclaimed

'I've new evidence! From Inez!' Troy said, making Chad frown.

'Gabriella's Mom?' Chad asked, causing Troy to roll his eyes.

'Yes, Ella's Mom! Now, can I come in?' Troy asked. Chad looked nervously for a second, before he stepped aside and let Troy in.

'So, what new evidence has been discovered?'

'The car... It was a dark blue Audi Convertible' Troy relayed the information to Chad, who narrowed his eyes.

'This is from Inez right?' Chad asked, watching as Troy nodded.

'Alright, I'll tell my Dad... Anything else? It's just me and Tay are on our way out' Chad told Troy, who nodded.

'Yeah, there is something else' Troy said, after a few seconds of silence...

* * *

'You did what!?' exclaimed Sharpay Evans. Gabriella sat on her sofa in her New York City apartment, clutching a cappuccino in her hands.

'I didn't do anything. He did! He kissed me!' Gabriella repeated, taking a sip of her drink.

'Why?' Sharpay questioned

'I don't know! I didn't attempt to read his mind, Sharpay!' Gabriella snapped. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

'I'm sorry, Shar! It's just... I'm confused'

'About what? Do you still love him?' Sharpay asked

'No! Not anymore...' Gabriella said, sighing.

'Look into my eyes and tell me that' Sharpay told her best friend softly.

'I don't love him' Gabriella said firmly, locking eyes with Sharpay, who raised her hands up in surrender.

'Okay! You don't love him' Sharpay repeated. She shifted from one to another, showing that something was troubling her.

'So, you wouldn't mind if I threw a party in order to make up for mine and Ryan's absence last night?' Sharpay questioned, nervously.

'No, Why would I?' Gabriella asked, making surprise raise an eyebrow

'Wow! You really have moved on!' She stated, seeing a nod and a tight smile from Gabriella.

'Yep!, now in order to avoid anymore questioning... I'm going out!' Gabriella stated.

'What? I've barely seen you in three months! ' Sharpay exclaimed, watching as Gabriella headed for the door with her bag.

'Goodbye' she called

'Gabi-'

'Goodbye!' Gabriella called, slamming the door and the conversation shut, leaving Sharpay scowling after her...

* * *

**Questions will be answered! I promise!**

**R&R :D xx**


	7. A Date?

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really hope I still have my lovely readers here!**

**I've had a lot of things going in my life at the moment and I neglected most of my priorities. **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Gabriella stepped out of the salon, her dark roots touched up to blonde, with loose curls spilling down her back. She headed towards her local Starbucks, to get herself a skinny caramel latte. She opened the door and stepped inside, smiling at her friend Mia working behind the counter.

'Hey chick!' Gabriella greeted, as she headed for the counter.

'Hey girl! Your usual?' Mia asked, making Gabriella chuckle and nod.

'Please'

'Won't you ever try anything different?' Mia asked, as she bustled about making Gabriella her drink.

One day I might!' Gabriella giggled, getting her purse out of her bag, ready to pay.

'Gabriella? Gabriella Marie?' said a voice. Gabriella turned around and came face to face with a guy, who looked familiar.

'Yeah?'

'It's me... Damien? Damien Garvey' said the guy. It took Gabriella a few seconds to realize who it was.

'Oh my god!' she squealed, throwing her arms round her friend.

'How have you been?' Damien asked, as Gabriella gently untangled herself from him.

'Yeah I've been alright thanks. Yourself?' Gabriella asked, watching as his eyes went to her wrists.

'Yeah, I'm good, you know?' Damien replied, smiling.

'Gabs!' Mia called, motioning to her drink.

'One Vanilla latte please... And here... for both of them' Damien said to Mia, motioning to Gabriella. Mia nodded and ducked her head, hiding a smile as she headed to the cashier.

'You didn't have to do that, you know' Gabriella said, trying to a hide a smile. A few minutes later, they were seated in a window seat for two, catching up.

'So, you been on holiday? You're looking very tanned!' Gabriella complimented, taking a sip of her drink.

'Yeah, took my little sister to Hawaii as a graduation present'

'Aww! Aren't you the sweetest?' Gabriella cooed, before giggling.

'Yeah, well... I'm officially the best big brother in the world now' Damien said, laughing.

'For how long?' Gabriella teased

'Don't jinx it!' he exclaimed, pretending to be annoyed, making Gabriella smile.

'How is Chelsea?' Gabriella asked, as she sipped her drink.

'She's fine! Heading of to UCLA in two months to study fashion... Longest she'll be away from home in her life'

'You worried?' Gabriella asked instinctively

'A little... She's my baby sis... I'm supposed to be worried, it's the job description' Damien laughed

'Shame she's not going to NYU... You know I would've taken her in if she needed a place to stay' Gabriella said, smiling. Damien smiled back.

'Thanks Gabriella! Wish there was more people like you in the world' Damien said, making Gabriella blush.

'Thanks' she said bashfully, hiding her face and catching Mia's eye as she made kissy faces at the two of them.

'So, how about you? What have you been up to?' Damien asked

'Oh... You know... Just taking it day by day... Went to my high school reunion last night...' Gabriella said, sipping her drink.

'Oh yeah? Bet that was nice. Catching up with old friends and stuff?' Damien said, making Gabriella chuckle.

'You could say that' she smiled and finished the last of her drink.

'Listen, are you busy tonight?' Damien asked, reaching for her arm.

'Erm... Don't think so... Why?' she asked

'Just wondered if you wanted to go for a meal tonight or something? I hear Khole, Lils and Josh are back in town, so we could turn it into a reunion meal or something?' Damien suggested

'Er... Sure! I'll let you know where and what time later' Gabriella said, raising to her feet when Damien stopped her. She watched as Damien scribbled something on the napkin.

'My new number' he said as he handed the napkin to Gabriella.

'Oh thanks! I'll give you a text later!'

'Looking forward to it!' he chuckled. Gabriella tucked the napkin into her bag, before bidding Damien goodbye. She headed for the door and stepped out into the early afternoon, New York sun...

* * *

'You're going on a date?!' Sharpay exclaimed. Gabriella sighed as she finished running her hands through her curls to loosen them and then added her volume spray to her roots to volumize her hair.

'No! For the last time, it's not a date. It's a catch up with some friends from hospital!' Gabriella snapped. Sharpay quickly put her hands up in defense.

'Okay! It's not a date!' Sharpay quickly repeated and stepped from Gabriella's bedroom. Gabriella sighed and grabbed her silver dangly earrings and headed out into the living room.

'Wow! Going anywhere nice?' Ryan asked, as he caught sight of her as he walked from the kitchen with popcorn and soda in his hands.

'Dinner. With a few friends' Gabriella replied, putting the final touches to her make up, using the mirror in the living room.

'Cool! Have fun!' Ryan said, sitting on the sofa with his sister, while Gabriella headed back into her bedroom and grabbed her clutch, before heading back to the living room, shutting her door behind her. She walked in front of the TV and did 360 degree turn.

'How do I look?' she asked, looking at the twins for approval.

'Yeah, you look great' Ryan complimented, with a nodding Sharpay next to him,

'Good!' Gabriella said, smiling brightly. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

'Oh! That'll be... Zekey!' Sharpay squealed, as she threw the door open, to reveal not only Zeke, but Taylor, Chad and Troy.

'What the hell are doing here?' she shouted at Troy, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Chad invited me' he said simply. Sharapy glared at Chad, who shrunk visibly under her gaze. She sighed and stood back to let them in.

'You look nice, Gabriella' Taylor said, taking in her best friends appearance. Her blonde hair in loose curls, a black blazer with a white deep V neck t-shirt, grey Victoria Beckham jeans and black heeled shoes.

'Thanks Tay!' Gabriella smiled, hugging her best friend. Just then, there was another knock at the door. Unfortunately for Gabriella, Troy answered it and came for to face with a guy he had never met before.

'Who are you?' Troy asked rudely.

'TROY!' Gabriella shouted. She headed for the door, shoving Troy out of the way as she approached Damien.

'Don't wait up, Shar!' Gabriella said, shooting a dark glare at Troy, before slamming the door shut. The room was silently for a few seconds before Troy turned and pierced his gaze on Sharpay.

'Who the hell was that?' he demanded...

* * *

'Lils!' Gabriella squealed, as she rushed over to the table where the rest of her friends were sat.

'El' Lilly squealed, getting out of her seat and carefully running to hug Gabriella. They giggled as they hugged each other tightly.

'I've missed you!' Gabriella told her, as she drew aback front he hug and followed Lilly to a seat.

'Hey Gabriella!' Khole and Josh greeted her with hugs, before they all sat down in their seats.

'Hey guys! How ya'll been?' she asked, as she reached for a menu.

'Really good thanks!' Khole smiled

'Same as Khloe. Life's great at the minute' Josh said, smiling at Gabriella, who smiled back.

'So... What's been happening?' Lilly asked Gabriella

'Nothing much. Had my high school reunion last night. That was night to remember' Gabriella commented, before turning her attention back to the menu. However, Lilly took it the wrong way.

'Oooh! Did someone get lucky?' Lilly teased, her black haired curls swinging over her shoulders, as she flicked them back.

'No! No! Not what you're thinking... It was eventful in ways i'm not going into... Now, who wants a refill?' Gabriella asked, standing up...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


End file.
